The invention relates to a rotary-latch lock having a rotary latch which is retained in a locked position by a catch, and having an actuating member which can be displaced by an electric motor from a starting position into an actuating position and is intended for pivoting the catch into a release position, in which the rotary latch can pivot into an open position.
A rotary-latch lock of the type in question is known from DE 101 05 445 A1, the electromotive drive, for opening the rotary-latch lock, driving a spindle nut. In this case, a screw spindle, which is supported on a sliding shoulder and constitutes the actuating member, is displaced in the axial direction. This displacement is utilized in order to move the catch out of its engagement position. As soon as this has taken place, the action of the sliding shoulder in relation to the screw spindle stops. This then passes into a second rotation-prevention position, and the screw spindle, following only a small amount of return displacement, moves back, under spring loading, into the starting position. The screw spindle here executes simultaneous rotary and axial movements, the rotary movement being less than 360°. This means that the electromotive drive does not take effect during the axial return displacement of the screw spindle.